falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Nodoka
Ingame Name: Nodoka Faerwing Race: Amarok Age: 19 Gender: Female Job: Adventurer Profiencies: Character Personality: Shy and timid, but once you get to know her and she feels comfortable around you, she can be quite the opposite but she rarely opens up fully to anyone anymore.. Things were never easy living near Naasurfall, you would think it would have a lot of benefits living next to where the King of Falendoor resides but It just made it actually a bit harder. We were a poor family with just a small unstable wooden lodge, heck we didn’t have much of a heat source, our fireplace had broken stones so we couldn’t ever have a big enough fire to keep us all warm.People kept on mocking and bullying me and my sister, Rosanne, because we didn’t have the things others had. When we were at school the teachers kept telling the other children to stop and ‘to be respective of other people life styles & situations’. It never worked… don’t know why they thought it would… After a while the bullying got a bit more physical and, I’m not entirely sure why, but one of them started to pick a fight with my sister. She isn’t a fighter and just got scared but luckily I saw this going on and I stood my ground stopping them. I came back later that day after school with a lot of bruises. That’s when my mother decided to home-school us with a private tutor, a friend of hers who said she will do what she can when she can after school hours. To us at the time we did seem sad that we wouldn’t really see our friends, or the few we had, not too much anymore but… we also felt it was a blessing to get away from all those mean children. From the start, our tutor was such a delightful person, I do miss her but things never last of course. Things seemed to be going good for us for a while but slowly father wasn’t getting as much money from his job, it seemed the hunts were starting to run dry near us which was slowly starting to worry all of us. My mother and father reassured us that they had everything in control but when someone says that, it just means its complete hell. It seems my father went to some people to try and get money to help support the family, and it ended up in us having to pay them back twice over. My mother and father worked tirelessly to try and get the money to pay back with constant threats and “reminders” against them. One day my father went out but something was strange, when he gave me and my sister a hug goodbye for his day of work, he didn’t let go for a good few minutes and told us to look after our mother, he made us promise and then left. He didn’t come back… A months later my mother seemed to become more agitated and me and Rosanne were really worried, trying to ask what was wrong but she seemed to snap out of it every time we asked. She kept on talking to Rosanne about something at night and I never got a chance to hear what it was about but after a few days something which we did not expect happened. There was a knock at the door and my mother looked at the door, her pink completion slowly fading from her face. She stopped cooking and headed over to the door asking who it was but getting no reply. The knock came again and she opened the door looking out. She stood there for a while, talking very quietly to someone outside the door then she opened the door and my father walking in. He had wounds all over him, bruises and cuts. We were so happy to see him again but then stood in confusion and horror of his condition. Rosanne ran up to him crying asking what happened and why he left. He looked like he was going to cry himself but all he said is that we had to pack and leave now. We didn’t know what to do so we just got all we could from the sides and started to head out. Our mother followed and our father stayed inside the building. We weren’t sure what was going on but we saw our mother go back quickly and talk to him, I can remember her saying loudly ‘you don’t have to do this!’ and he just held her close and kissed her, slowly pushing her away. She came back to us and told us to keep heading away. Later that night there was reports of a great fire which up took on the edge of the town, only one person was found within the building and they were burnt so badly there was no way to identify the body… My mother had arranged with our tutor and one of our fathers friends friends to take me and Rosanne in, Rosanne to go with our tutor and me with my father’s friend. Since we all split I haven’t seen my sister or my mother. All that my mother said is she “would try to fix this mess and get back what is ours”, it’s the only thing I can clearly remember her saying to me now. The Huntsman – Matt Thorn He was quite the friendly fellow though on first appearance he seemed like one of the most grumpy and irrespective people I’ve ever met. Over time I learnt that was only a mask so that he wasn’t bothered by other people who would get in the way of his line of work, hunting for animals, very much like my father. He talked to me about his father saying how he was a good marksman and they went hunting together numerous times. One day he gave me my father’s copper pocket watch which he once left at his place when he stayed over on a hunting night, I never let go of it since he gave it to me. He had setup a little shack for me to stay in but he said the upkeep of the building would be up to me but he would teach me what would be the best for what and how to assemble them to make sure that they would be strong together, not to fall upon me while I’m sleeping. The first few weeks I occasionally went with him on his hunting runs, I can see how hard the lifestyle is now, sometimes you can find it easy to catch an animal but other times you just never find anything, not even a small rabbit. One day I got quite intrigued in the archery style which he had and asked if he would be able to teach me how to use a bow like him and he said every weekend he would through training with me and on the week days he would let me come with him on his hunts to try and put those lessons to use. For a year I stayed with him and learnt a lot of different skills. Now I know how to use numerous ranged bows depending on the situation and due to the constant upkeep of the shack and camping out in the woods sometimes, I know how to make a basic place to reside if need be when need; and with all those times hunting I’ve learnt how to be very quiet when moving around, being able to sneak up onto animals and things without alerting them. These skills have been quite helpful in my life now. For a year things were actually a lot better than it had been before in my life and I believed that things would be good from here on, the supply of food was good because it wasn’t always brought, since we went hunting we sometimes kept some of it for ourselves instead of just selling it. One night though, I think It must have been in winter due to the frost which was in the air, not sure though since by then I had lost all track of time only had survival in my mind, but one night a group of people armed heavily came up to his little lodge in the woods near Kenmer. I'm not too sure what they said but all I heard was a sudden fly of a arrow into one and they all rushed him. One of then noticed me and started to chase me, I had nothing else to do but run. I didn't get far before I was trapped between him and a large rock, so I did what I thought was the best thing to do.. I shot him with a arrow right in his leg and ran.. I didn't kill him I don't think but I just wanted to get away. From that point on there isn't much else I could do but survive in the wilderness since I had no place in which I could call my home. This is how I have been living my life now, standing in the shadows trying not to get noticed by the crooks of this world and trying to get by the best I can, doing jobs to help people however I can and finding a place I can call home… I do hope that I can one day return home… or at least to somewhere I can call home. Since all these ordeals, I’ve just never had the courage to talk or even remotely open up to anyone, I just don’t know if I can trust anyone anymore. All that has happened has torn a hole right through my heart and It still hasn’t had enough time to heal up fully, like there is a scar left on my heart as a constant reminder of what has happened to me and my family. People just trick and use one another, my father was one of those people used. Friends who you thought were loyal to you can betray you. Matt, my father’s friend, learn that lesson that no-one can be fully trusted in this world... All I have left from my father is his pocket watch, and all it is, is a constant reminder of the pain those people did to our family and the trouble it caused. If I ever find whoever did this to us.. I promise I will make them pay for what they did to my family. Category:Accepted Members Category:Nodoka